Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this background section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for identifying the health status of one or more printing devices.
Printing devices have increased in both number and complexity as a result of added functions, applications, and services that can be provided. As a result, the number and types of errors that occur on printing devices have increased as well. Improving and/or simplifying the ability to identify problematic printers can lead to faster repairs and maintenance, and can lead to higher customer satisfaction and better business results.